The Vegeta Triangle
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Two Vegeta's. One Bulma. Now the sayian prince Jealous is wishing his wish to bring back his father did not happen expecailly when the king finds the woman attractive.
1. Chapter 1

The Vegeta Triangle.

By S.G.

A/n: No profit, don't own nothing, no sue.

Chapter one: The Situation.

The Universe was a complex thing. Once Freeza was dead there was finally justice for the Sayian race, well what was left of them. That is when Vegeta had an idea. It was something he had thought about for a long time now. With the help of Bulma Briefs, he and the woman, as he called her found the dragonball. With a promise not to wish for immortality the dragon made one simple wish for Vegeta.

To bring back King Vegeta to life and on planet earth. It was an unusual request, but the dragon did grant it with a warning to the Sayian prince. And there he was, dumbstruck to how he had arrived. Wearing torn armor he had on the day he died and on a different plane. He looked around astonished of the new scenery. A deep breath exhaled his lungs. The proud warrior turned to see his son grown up and next to him a beautiful exotic looking young woman.

"Father, I have brought you back. Freeza is as well dead." Vegeta stated to his father. The proud king smiled hearing of the death of Freeza. "Who may I ask killed Freeza?" the king asked grinning wanting to hear an answer and received a different one. "A Sayian, he was not from this time, but the distant future." He stated. The king looked oddly at his son. "Am I dead?" the man asked.

"No- no Sir, we brought you to earth, your planet could not be restored or all your people, only one person per year, per dragonball set can come back to life." The young woman stated. The king eyed the woman then his now older son. "And, who are you my divine luscious creature. I haven't seen a beauty like you for decades, even alive my wife when alive was the most brilliant thing until I seen you today" The man said in a husky voice. This caused Bulma to turn red and laugh a bit. "I'm sorry; I am Bulma, Bulma Briefs."

Vegeta eyed his father's odd behavior. He had known his father as a widow from his childhood; his mother had passed away when he was two during the birth of his younger sibling, Tarble. He had also not liked when any of the male population flirted with her. She was not his in anyway, but between his father's behavior and the scar faced weaklings, this was not to his favor.

"Now your back alive, you're more than welcomed to come live with Vegeta and me." Bulma said walking towards the king. The king looked at his son. "Oh, I had no idea that my son was in a relationship with you. Forgive my boldness from earlier." This caused Bulma to chuckle a bit and Vegeta to glare at his father and rethinking his wish.

"No, no. Vegeta and I just live in the same house. I am quiet wealthy here on this planet, and I have offered him a home here for the last few years since we arrived back from Namek- where we meet. He was here before- but yea, then he was here for one-hundred and thirty days then left for six months then back the last year or so." Bulma blabbed turning shades of red. "I'm sorry; when I get nervous I carry on." She smiles at the tall man with an incredible beard. "I like your beard." She mumbled then realized they need to get back to capsule corp. "Oh- yea transportation" she went to her fanny pack and picked up a capsule.

"Silly woman." Vegeta said looking at Bulma stepping closer. "We will fly." Vegeta said smirking and glanced at his father reaction. "I'll carry you home." Bulma froze at Vegeta oddly. "Umm, yea; but promise not to pretend to drop me like you did the other day when we retrieved the 6-start ball." Vegeta frown some at the reoccurrence of one slip. He couldn't have her talking like this in front of the King of the… last few Sayians.

Vegeta knew what was occurring once the moment his father seen Bulma. Any Sayian male could tell. His father wanted the earthling. He was free and clear, Vegeta's mother had been dead for over 27 years… his father was a widow, and by Sayian terms he could find a new mate/wife for the remainder of his life on earth. Vegeta didn't like the idea though he'd never admit it.

The king glared a bit at his son when he grab Bulma quickly without her realizing what he was doing and flew fast as he could to get ahead of his father. "Wooo Vegeta." Bulma squealed as he hugged her body to his as they flew. "What's your deal- you wanted your father back, and now your being a real- Jerrrrrrk." She squealed as he picked up pace. Vegeta looked back to see his father fallowing behind a few hundred yards.

"Watch yourself with him." Vegeta warned his mouth inches from her ear. "If he gets to close he will kill you, like he killed my mother." Vegeta lied. Bulma's eyes widen some hearing this. "He killed your mother?" she asked. Vegeta frown some, hoping they were ahead enough that the old king didn't hear the woman's voice. "Yes, so don't get too intimate with the old man." Vegeta warned.

"Vegeta, we were just talking. He might be different now he has a second chance at life, like look at you." She said. Vegeta's grip tightens some on the woman. They flew on for another hour before they stopped in mid-air. Vegeta adjusted how he held Bulma. The woman's hair touched his face tickling it some. Soon the King approached and stopped also in front of his son and Bulma.

"Now, father we are not allowed to kill the inhabitant on this planet. Unfortunately they are guarded from the legendary super-Sayian. And the woman gets man even when I joke about any kind of killing, maiming, torture especially the mail man. She will send you to eat at her mother's, and you do not, you DO NOT want her mother's cooking." The king looked oddly at his son then the woman he was holding.

"We are on one of those 'peaceful planets'. It is my home now, but it seems to be a target for evil-doers now and then and I do enjoy killing those." Vegeta said grinning evilly. "My house is below." said Bulma peaking from Vegeta's side to look at his father. "The larger dome is my parent's home, mine is the slightly smaller one next to theirs." Vegeta eyed his father who was looking at the woman smirking some. 'Perverted old man' Vegeta thought slowly heading downward with the woman in tow. Slowly the three ascend down to the front of where they would be living.

Once on the ground Bulma, now released from Vegeta's hold dusted herself off and stood up and walked to Vegeta's father. The king was handsome, not aging as he rested in peace, looked only a few years older than Vegeta was. "How about a tour?" Bulma said smiling. The older man grinned. "I think that would be sufficient." The king smiled. Bulma smiled turning red, "Well, King Vegeta right this way…" she said extending her hand signally the king to fallow her.

Vegeta did not like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tours

By S.G.

A/n: Do not know DBZ or anything. For fun, not profit.

Bulma was really impressed with Vegeta's father. He was charming, handsome and had one wicked beard. He was a spitting image of Vegeta, minus the height and the facial hair, and the complements. "King Vegeta, this is my lab on this campus. I have another one at our companies building a few blocks off campus." Bulma stated as she punched a few buttons on the panel next to the entrance. With a whoosh sound the door slid open.

Stepping in the lights turned on to a brightly lit room. The man fallowed the woman in. "Here is where I build the non-company machines and devices for Vegeta's training." She said walking to a table which held a droid on its side. "This is one of the droids that Vegeta uses in his training." The man walked up to the droid and held it up inspecting it thoroughly.

"You see it can deflect the power blast and shoot them back while he trains, so there is less damage to others, it would be too hard to get him a daily training partner." She said smiling at the man holding up her device. The man smiled at her. "You my dear are a genius, I would never thought to make such a device." He said holding it out to her. Bulma smiled back and placed a hair behind her ear and beamed red giggling a bit. "Oh, I'll take that." She laughed taking the droid now paying attention to what he held up to her.

"Also over here-" Bulma said sitting the droid on the table and walking towards a desk. "I monitor your son's success towards becoming a super Sayian." She pointed at the computer. "It's a program the droids send information wirelessly to it and I can see his progression and I map it out. Let me show you." Bulma slid onto the chair and typed a few keys turning on the screen to revile a chart.

King Vegeta stood behind Bulma as she typed on the computer inches from her face bending downward to view the screen. "See here." She pointed to a red line pointed upward. "He's gained 10% more strength since adding the new droids." She said beaming. "A real improvement towards his goals." She said turning to see the king inches from her face. Bulma turned even redder now noticing the closeness to him. "Intrusting." The man said looking at the screen.

"I think he's almost as strong as Freeza's second form." She said starring at the man. The man turned and sees Bulma's eye contact on his face. "I am very impressed at his progress, not in a million years would I have believed one of us did defeat Freeza and now he will soon be strong as the demon." Bulma swallowed some not sure what to say.

"I've told Vegeta this a dozen times, but I am sorry what happened to your people." She said locking eyes with the man. Unknown to the two a third person had entered the room. "Am I interrupting?" a loud growling voice said to their side.

"Oh- Vegeta. I didn't- know you were here. Tour- I mean on the tour!" Bulma said standing up quickly. "I was showing your father around the compound since he will be living here." Bulma said looking at the very angry Sayian who was glaring at her and his father's closeness. "Vegeta, I am glad to see your joining our tour, Bulma here has showed me how well your training is going." The man said smiling at Vegeta who humped and folded his arms.

"I didn't bring you back to life for you to fallow the woman around on tours." Vegeta said glaring at his father. The man laughed at his son's reaction and noticed Vegeta's different attire of a tank top, shoes and sweatpants. "I need the fixed droids for training." He said looking past his father and at Bulma. "In fact do you mind giving me and the woman a few moments alone?" Vegeta asked his father. "I would like to show you my gravity simulator afterwards." Vegeta said to his father who nodded and headed towards then door. "See you in a few moments my son." The man said walking out the door.

Bulma stood there next to her computer feeling like she had done something wrong, but hadn't. "Woman what in seven hells are you two doing?" Bulma's mouth flew open. "I just told you a bit ago he killed my mother. Does that not scare you?" Bulma frown some. "I don't think he'd hurt me he seems to nice!" She said in a protest now gearing up for a verbal war.

"Listen to me for once woman!"

"Oh shut up! I think you are making stuff up about him! Earlier he stated he missed your mother and I remind him of her!"

"He will do nothing but hurt you, stay far away as possible from him woman!" Vegeta Screamed.

"OR WHAT!" she screamed back now inches from each other's faces. "He's decent to me! You're not, he's polite he thinks I am pretty, acknowledges my abilities. You have never done anything like that, it's always you- you –YOU!" she yelled now pointing his chest with her finger. "Do you even care about everything I do for you, or do you just expect it?" Bulma sighed and turned away from Vegeta to her desk. She would not cry in front of him no matter what. "Go train!" She said not looking at him and pointed towards the door. Growling the man exited the building leaving the woman by herself.

Vegeta stepped out of the building to see his father standing against the building with his arms folded looking at the place he would be living at. "Father, want to see what a real Sayian can do?" Vegeta asked his father who smiled. "I would like to see you train." The man replied fallowing his son towards the space pod that contained his gravity room.

Elsewhere… back in Bulma's lab the heiress found herself crying a bit. "Stupid jerk." She whispered to herself trying to compose herself. She glanced at the computer and noticed a beeping light from the corner of the screen. Intrigued she sat back down in front of the monitor and hit the button which enlarged a screen. There she saw the two Vegetas, Senior and Junior in the gravity simulator. The screen ready 50X earth's gravity. She could not hear what they were saying, but noticed Vegeta was not happy with his father and was powering up as he spoke.

Back in the gravity simulator…

"Son, I understand you're mad at me, but I did nothing but go a tour with one of the most beautiful creatures I have seen." Vegeta growled powering up to another level as the gravity went up. "That is the problem!" Vegeta said now flying in towards his farther with an unexpected blow.

The King went flying from the unexpected hit and crashed against the wall. The man pulled himself from the wall and dusted himself off as if nothing occurred. He looked at his angry son. "I understand, it's not what I said, it's because I have her attention?" the man smiled at his son knowing now why his son's reaction was as strong as it was.

"You know nothing old man; I shouldn't have brought you back. I only did to learn more of my heritage." Vegeta said glaring at his father. The King shook his head some at his son's action. "You said yourself you and her were not a couple. I say fair game." The man said grinning at the boy. Vegeta turned into a fighting stance and looked at his father. "Do not touch the woman." Vegeta said to his father.

"Do you want to fight me or nothing that has happened yet?" the man asked his son. "What honor is it to fight another man who does not hold claim to someone? I know your Sayian instincts want you to fight me, but a true Sayian knows when and what to fight for." Vegeta glared at his father and stood up normally (well with the increased gravity).

"We are family, and from what I know only a few of us are left alive." The wise king said. Vegeta frown some. He knew this was true. He had wanted to learn more about his people, and now he was standing there wanting to kill his father for talking with Bulma. "You know son, if you just let go of your ego and complimented her or thanked her, I bet things would change for you."

"I know you want her; I can see it in your eyes old man." Vegeta glared getting angry once again. "What I want son, is to enjoy what I have left to live. It's not every day I get a second chance at life."


End file.
